


The Day Bleeds

by ChrisArieh



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: 带走他吧。那声音谶言般哀求道。带走他，而我会……而你会做出什么？祈祷的那个时刻，你到底在想着什么？他想要追问，胸口涌起的并非对未知日久年深的恐惧，而是更为空虚，更为庞然的可悲存在——鼓声。
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 6





	The Day Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> 存在学院时期（Theta&Kos）的OOC私设和剧情改动（主要是老版设定里与Gallifrey死神的相关情节）。大量血腥描写注意。 
> 
> BGM：Someone You Loved - Lewis Capaldi

01

重生后的躯体依然残留着新鲜而微醺的余热。从记忆里最先浮现的，是血液挥发时的腥涩。指节陷入碎裂骨骼与皮肉的微妙触感。即将化为亡灵的猎物，发出无法瞑目的喊叫。

现实与梦境的罅隙间，厚重而混沌的黑暗涌动着，一如既往殷切地呼唤。

 ** _带走他吧。_** 那声音谶言般哀求道。 ** _带走他，而我会……_**

而你会做出什么？祈祷的那个时刻，你到底在想着什么？他想要追问，胸口涌起的并非对未知日久年深的恐惧，而是更为空虚，更为庞然的可悲存在——

鼓声。

是最初响起的那一声吗。抑或是为宣告一切终结而落定的法槌。

有谁叩响了麦克白沾满鲜血的门扉。

啊。他再次得到了领悟。解脱了。不必再发出质问。只需朝世界，朝这一度的新生伸出手去——或许，答案……本就该由自己颤抖的手，来亲自取回。

02

“跑，Koschei。”Theta低声说。

闪耀的橙色天穹下，犹如燃烧烈焰的原野漾开层层涟漪。年轻的时间领主剧烈喘息起来，但奔跑时依旧未松开紧紧拽住他的手。Koschei沉默着垂眸，感受着掌心相贴时由于彼此加速的心跳而轻轻震颤的脉搏。Theta就在这时转头望来，濡湿的金发贴在他的面颊两侧，泛起薄薄的光晕。“抱歉，Kos，再快一点，拜托了。Torvic大概不久就能追过来。”他的声音喑哑下去。

“Theta。Thete。”Koschei低声呼唤，回握对方的手腕。“我们不可能一直逃跑下去，我……”

“别。不要这么说。”Theta像是挣扎于什么难以启齿的话，眼神遥远而模糊，像是黑暗中浮现出的星辰，“Kos——就只是现在，你相信我吗？”

他无声地点头，攥紧Theta伸来的手，指尖触上那块凝固的伤疤。“那就跑起来吧，Kos。余下的事之后再谈。”Theta如释重负地朝他微笑，而鼓声再度响亮起来，阴霾般渗入他骤然加快的心跳。

有一瞬间，他感到无法呼吸，于是仰起头来。风声翩然掠过广袤空旷的原野，Gallifrey的第二颗恒星正从南方山脉之上升起，漫长的白昼蓦地穿透世界间的狭缝，向他投来燃烧般的一瞥。

前方，遗忘之河的潮声已依稀可闻。

03

再次见到Doctor时，一切于他而言已经过去太久。世界末日的寒冷与火焰宛如一团污浊的梦魇，而他甚至汲汲于从中孕育出更加扭曲的存在。

再有天赋的学徒都需要教导，何况，即使幸运地偏离了Doctor所设定的坐标，留给他筹备的时间依旧屈指可数。

倘若需要为羊群中黑色的新生儿洗礼，他自然会前去送上祈祷与祝福。

Rook在哀号。那声音不像是人类，更接近于某种被撕裂的幼兽的哭泣。采访用的纸张散落一地。Toclafane鸣叫着新造出的词组，嬉戏般环绕她上下旋转，将尖厉长针以不同的力度试探地戳进她破碎的白色躯体。Toclafane流露出的恶意如此纯粹而丑陋，以至于令他狠狠咬破自己舌尖时尝到一缕嫉妒的苦涩。

“轮到我了。”他说道，取出激光起子。Toclafane满腹怨言地散去，像是红海一分为二，长针相互碰撞，鲜血淋漓滴落而下。

Harold Saxon需要伪装，而Master需要释放。陈旧而凶猛的冲动在他的外壳下四处撞击，深深钻入他的骨骼与血脉，就连Lucy面对世界末日而流露出的绝望也只像是一次无趣的剐蹭。

他并未立刻启动激光起子，而是将手指直接捅进豁开的创口，慢慢扯动开来。乳白的脂肪翻了出来，内脏蒸发出软弱的腥气。尚未死去的人类断断续续吐出嘶哑的惨号，血液胀出的气泡在唇边爆裂。一旁仔细审视的Toclafane发出恍然大悟的愉悦鸣声，兴致高涨地朝他拥过来。

喀嚓。一声轻微的不和谐音在血肉的交响曲中闪现。他猛然转过头去。那个皮肤褐黑的医学生正惊恐地望着他，她似乎不慎踩上了被丢弃在地的文件夹，因此暴露了行踪。此刻，她紧紧捂住嘴，与他对上的眼里充满了泪水。

“Master。”

远山掠来雷霆。

而后那块自始至终蚕食着他的，软弱而挥之不去的空白开了口。

04

“噩梦？”

“没错，Kos。”Theta像是有些歉疚地望着他，拇指下意识摩挲着掌心之前被断箭刺伤的痂口。“你会做噩梦吗？或者……有过不好的幻觉？梦见幽灵， ** _死神_** 或者没完没了的迷宫……那简直要让人发疯……”

“这么说来……”他感到一层沉重而无形的帷幕已然压在他们紧挨的肩膀上，鼓声仿佛加快了节奏，心底的野兽叫喊起来，膨胀着身躯攀上他的喉咙。“Theta……其实我……”

“你不愿意告诉我的话……也没关系。”Theta却误解着低声安抚起他来。“Kos，我只是……很担心你。最近的你比过去任何时候都糟糕，甚至比我们刚认识的时候都糟糕……”

“是因为那个仪式，Theta，因为……看了那个东西。”他不由自主颤抖起来，“你不明白，Theta。”

“是的，因为我……卑劣地逃跑了。”Theta静静地承认道，哀切地挨他更近了些，“但是，Koschei，如果那时我能……”

泡沫之中，暗影层层叠叠涌来，连扼住自己脖颈的Torvic的笑声都变得遥远模糊。一瞬间他甚至以为是死神慈悲地垂落羽翼，为自己遮住视线，随后才意识到是被生长于水底暗流的荇藻扑面击中了脸颊。河床朝他张开深邃而空洞的口，日光一路剥落如小小的茧。他像是被钉上标本架无力展翼的蝴蝶，即将一路被沉到冬日肃杀的最底端。

——而后，传来了箭镞般破空而来的嘶吼。

多年后他将在某座教堂中想起人类平庸而乏味的宗教故事，慈悲的神子开了口： ** _“你们中间谁是没有罪的，谁就可以用石头砸她。”_**

讽刺的论断。分明只要是人类——无论神的羔羊生来多么无辜纯洁——就带着该隐的血的印记。

世界猛然翻转过来，紧紧掐住他的手漂离了暗流。下一瞬间，他仰面望着明亮的朗朗白日，剧烈咳嗽起来，仿佛快吐出肺腑，将心脏震出肋骨构成的狭小囚笼。

不知不觉间，那只膨胀的野兽无声地再度往上攀爬了些。他近乎窒息地呛咳着坐起身，耳际捕捉到小小的啜泣。

Torvic的躯壳毫无生气地浸在一旁幽暗的河水中，后脑绽开骨骼与血肉的花舌。Theta满手鲜血跪倒在地，从喉咙里挤出的，是碎裂的泣音。

他的心径直沉下去。鼓声前所未有，如雷霆擂响。

“啊……我……”该隐望向了他，眼角含着泪光，额前分明还沾染着血的印记。“噢，Koschei……太好了……你还……活着……”

“什么……”下意识地，无法不发出质问。“Theta……”你在说些什么？

“我还以为Torvic……把你……”对方像残破的剑戟般摇摇晃晃立起身。

“Theta……Torvic他……死了！”他尖叫道，恐慌仿佛报丧女妖般反复蹂躏他的心脏，“他死了……”

“我知道……我知道的。”Theta眼神灰暗，无法聚焦，像水中徒劳的月影。他翕动着唇，末了忍不住迸出抽泣。“Koschei……我真的非常害怕……做了很多噩梦……”他坦白道，“Kos，刺伤掌心的那天，我就开始梦见死神了……对不起……但是我更害怕告诉你的话，你不会相信我……”

“别说了……”Koschei喃喃着，攥紧了双拳。“别说了，Theta……”

——然而，心底涌动起来的这种欢愉，是什么。

各自难以启齿的梦魇，竟是在这样的时刻，蓦然化作了连结深渊的岌岌一线。

究竟是自己阴暗面的本性使然，还是……

——迄今为止从未被理解的自己，终于陷入了疯狂？

可是。

可是——我不能——

“Theta。”被呼唤者驯顺地抬头望向他，使他无法控制声音里的颤栗。

他说出那最终的判决。“我相信你——”

“所以……快逃走吧，Theta。”

“Kos……什么……”

“快跑啊，Theta！你还愣着干什么！”他歇斯底里地怒吼道。“你难道想就这样被抓住吗？”

“我……”

“想去星星上旅行的人难道不是你吗？最擅长逃跑的胆小鬼难道不是你吗？”喉咙像吞下火炭一般烧灼起来，“你居然就这样认命了吗？”

“Kos……可是……我……”

“给我滚，我才不需要你。”他声嘶力竭地尖叫。“快点离开我的视线，你令我害怕，你这个能看见 ** _死神_** 的杀人犯！”

那个瞬间，Theta闻言流露出的，从未有过的哀恸和惶恐切切实实动摇了他。险些就屈服于那些欢愉的细语——趁机将那个撕裂的受苦者拥进怀里，给予慰藉，让他从此只能看着自己。细细品尝他混沌的痛苦与迷惘，为他吻去落下的泪水——那必然是，此生从未感受过的异样甘美。

 ** _Theta。Theta。Theta。Theta。_** 夭折了理想，无法飞往群星之间的。只属于，Koschei Oakdown的——

啊。意识到，自己居然在笑。

“Koschei？Kos？”带着惶恐的哭腔，对方最后一次徒劳地挣扎着，带着哭腔伸出了手。“Koschei，不要这么说，我……”

无法启齿……

难以启齿。

被梦魇折磨到发疯的人，果然只可能是自己——

“Torvic死了！不要再任性了，Theta，你到底明不明白，已经有人死掉了，被你杀死了！你以为你的自由散漫有多了不起吗？来啊，证明给我看啊！怎么不逃跑了？抱着你的自高自大在宇宙里孤身一人流浪至死吧！这就是你这个可耻、懦弱的杀人犯应得的下场！跑，Theta！”

死寂之中，对方含泪的眼神像是攫住了自己的喉咙。而后，奔走的步伐踏碎了燃烧般的原野。暗流一遍遍卷土重来，吞没脚边灰烬般惨白的沙岸。他伫立在原地，听见鼓声慢慢落回心脏的位置。

落得如此。

他对自己无声地说道。

抵挡住了魔鬼般的引诱。所抱有的异常情感。灵魂的阴暗面。即使就这样缄口不言地继续承受下去，倘若对方能得救的话——

然而，疑问尚存。为什么陷入疯狂的人会是自己。为什么会对他怀有这样，难以描述的炙热情感。以及……

——这样的自己，真的应当被认作邪恶的吗。

05

“Master，我们可以单独谈谈。”Doctor哑声说，不动声色伸手护住那两个脆弱而可怜的人类同伴。“别牵扯进无辜的人。就只是——我和你。”

“哈。”笑声令他的喉咙发痒。他躬起身，手指在脱离尸体时掀起一阵血肉碎末的喷泉。“哈。哈哈哈哈哈。啊。”他将沾满血的掌心抹过面颊，酣畅淋漓地仰天大笑起来。Toclafane尖声叫喊，与他一同旋转。“啊，Do-ct-or。你还是这么的——”

“给我退后。”Doctor低声说，将他们拢到身后。“听好了，我一给出暗示，你们就必须开始跑，千万别停下来，懂了吗？” 

Jack正欲反驳，被Doctor按住了肩膀。“想象一下他知道你的‘特性’之后能干出什么。”他的声音喑哑而疲惫。“Jack，拜托，不要冲动……我会为你们争取一些时间，替我保护好Martha，把她安全地送回去。”

“天呐……Doctor，那是他吗？”Martha从指缝间挤出呜咽。“可是……他和之前的Yana教授……” 

“因为他也是个该死的时间领主，他会重生。”Jack露出难以忍受的反胃表情，警惕地盯住敌人，惯性地想探手找寻失落的配枪。 

“Jack。”Doctor轻声道，“他是除了我之外，世界上唯一的——”他微微皱起眉，似乎囿于言辞暗藏的陷阱。“所以我才需要与他……与他至少试着谈一谈。”

“想谈什么，Doctor？Shobogan笑话吗？”他调高话筒的音量吼道，Toclafane发出一阵叽叽喳喳的笑声。“你可没有什么能与我对赌的筹码！”

“遗憾的是……我有。”Doctor焦灼地下意识往前一步，舔了舔嘴唇。只有这个孩子气的习惯，他似乎从未能成功改掉过——至少，在Master所见过的那几任重生里。“Master。”他轻声呼唤道。

“K……Master，Gallifery早已毁于战火……我们是宇宙里最后的两个……”

“那又怎样？”颤栗迅速跑过脊椎，消弭无形。他淡漠地开口，攥紧了拳头。“而你始终就待在这里，围着这颗五级文明的行星打转，和人类玩过家家？哈——”他挑衅地直视对方的褐色眼眸，“待在他们中间，你一定觉得自己就像 _上帝_ 一般。”

“Kos……”

“啊，你们说什么，Toclafane，等不住了？那就动手吧。”他露出端详猎物的微笑，颔首示意身旁环绕的蠢蠢欲动的球体。“一颗行星不需要两位神——去吧，就当明日的热身。”

“Master！”Doctor咬着牙大喊道，近乎同时高举起手中的音速起子，他揣测那就是所谓的“暗示”。“Martha，Jack，快跑！”沉重在他眼里凝结成绝望的暗色，他仍然不舍得转过身去，“Master，你——”

“想要想要好吃好吃可笑可笑可笑人类去死——”空气闪动起来，迎着音速起子微弱的蓝色光芒，Toclafane呼啸着倾巢而出。

Doctor终究转了身，去追逐需要他保护的人类同伴。踏上逃跑的路，一如既往。

“Master。”目光相接的最后一刻，对方恳求般地低语着。

“啊，是的，就是这样。”他嘲讽般回以沾染鲜血的笑容，攥紧了不知不觉间交握的十指。

“ ** _跑吧_** ，Theta。”

06

“Koschei……”

“Koschei！”

晃过神来的他仿佛落水受惊的猫，挣扎着亟欲从突然而至的滚烫怀抱中窜出。然而Theta不可能接受这样的结局——本应远远逃离的少年只是难受而急促地呼吸着，埋首更用力地将他拥在怀中，发出微弱的啜泣。

“Theta……”他终究还是放松下来，奇迹降临的狂喜不由分说将他吞没，连鼓声的存在都缥缈。吐露的话语最终从尾音泄露了哭腔，他张开双臂，紧紧回抱对方。

“我不能就这样逃走……我不能对此视而不见……”他只觉得Theta的声音里有什么快将自己撕开。“Koschei，我知道你真正想说的是什么……那时我没能……但是现在……”

“现在还来得及……Koschei。”温热的泪水如不可触及的月光，隐约滴落他的后颈。“我们一起 _逃走_ 吧。”

“能逃去哪里？”他拙劣地明知故问着，指尖轻抚对方颤抖的脊背。他期待一些意料之中的回答，闪着微末而甜美的希望的碎片，盘亘舌尖的甘苦仅一点对他而言就已足够。

“Koschei……”低低呼唤着，Theta捧起他的脸颊，用吻封上了他半张着的忧疑的嘴唇。青橄榄般苦涩的味道，片刻之后他才意识到是自己在流泪。

“啊……”Theta蓦地不知所措惊呼，退后一步松开了他，怔怔注视着指间沾满的未干血迹。他本能地伸手抚上面颊，触感是一片搁浅的惨淡湿润。

那一刻他感到心跳如鼓。而鼓声如远山滚落的阵阵惊雷。日光依旧明亮到无法容忍沙岸上映出灰色的暗影，而Theta与隐约可见的某个未来就在他抬手可及的前方。

只需予以一句回答。

“没关系的，Theta。”他倾过身去，将那该隐的印记覆上恋人的面颊。“ _我不在乎。_ ”他亲吻着那一度由于绝望而冰冷的嘴唇，渴望着使其恢复热烈的血色。“——只要我们在一起。”

而Theta攥紧了他的手臂，声音低而坚定。“我们一起。”

——起初，他以为再度响起了鼓声。四拍的叩问，啃噬着他的深邃梦魇。

随后他才意识到声音的来源。相互偎依的胸腔之中，逐渐重合的，正是四颗心脏温柔而安宁的节拍。

——原来如此，正好是四拍啊。心跳瞬间微微加速，又在恋人落下的亲吻里重新稳定下来。

——曾以为是诅咒的事物，不知不觉间竟然露出了名为祝福的真相。自己并未陷入疯狂，非要说的话，大概也只是，过分滚烫的爱河罢了。

如此想道，Koschei倾听着，心满意足地闭上了眼。

00

“不……求求你……你必须……”

 ** _带走他吧。_** 那个声音在他耳畔响起，微妙地重合着，向死神献上的却是全然不同的愿望。 _ **求求你，带走他……**_

“重生……你不能就这样……快重生！我知道你能！”

_**带走他吧，而我会……** _

——原来这才是真正的答案吗。一度确信，一度失落，追问了如此之久的答案。

“我当然能，我知道我能做到什么，Doctor。”他嘲讽地笑了起来，鼓声缓慢敲打他疼痛不堪的胸腔。怦咚。怦咚。怦咚。怦咚。

**_Theta。Theta。Theta。Theta。_ **

“而你会再度……永远……孤身一人。”

END


End file.
